


Right Next Door to an Angel

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Sabriel Femslash AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Based on a song, F/F, Fem! Dean Winchester, Fem! Gabriel, Fem! Sam Winchester, Femslash, First Meetings, Genderbending, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Gabrielle notices that the girl next door has grown up during the summerPrequel to "Take Good Care of my Baby", but can be read as a standaloneBased on "Living Right Next Door to an Angel" by Neil Sedaka.





	Right Next Door to an Angel

Summer was ending and Gabrielle was determined to make the most of it. Thanks to her awful summer job, she hadn’t had a chance to use the pool, and she’d be damned if she went back to school as pale as a ghost. 

Gabrielle put on her suit, an old one from last year. She didn’t swim much anymore and she hadn’t felt the need to spend money to buy a new one. The suit was a two piece, a little tight around the bust and hips where she’d grown from the last time she wore it. Grabbing a can of coke and a towel, she headed outside. Their backyard was overgrown, but the deck besides the pool was clean enough. Gabrielle spread out her towel on one of the deck chairs and laid down. 

She sighed; the sun felt good on her skin, and even though she knew she was most likely going to burn, she didn’t care. She was sitting up to open her soda when she saw her. 

There was an angel in the yard next door. 

A girl whom she had never seen before was bent over, yanking the cord to start the lawnmower. Her long brown hair was piled on her head in a messy top knot, with a few rogue strands framing her face. She was wearing a tied plaid shirt, cutoff jean shorts and a pair of beat-up boots. 

The mower started forward, her angel pushing behind it. Gabrielle tried to swallow, but found her throat was dry. She took a sip of her soda, her eyes following the girl across the yard. Her legs, long and tanned, shone with a light sheen of sweat as she passed over the lawn. 

Gabrielle could compose sonnets to her hair, couplets to her legs, essays on her lithe figure. Words were barely sufficient to describe what she was feeling. She had never believed in love at first sight, but this? She had never felt this way at the mere sight of anyone, male, female or otherwise. 

Gabrielle was practically drooling. Who was this girl, and how could Gabrielle get to know her?

She was in the Winchesters’ yard, she had to be related them somehow. She would throw herself at Deanna’s mercy if it meant getting an introduction. 

“Sammy!” 

Gabrielle turned towards her neighbor’s house, just in time to see the very person she needed poke her head out of the door. She was holding a glass of something and motioning to the girl in the yard. 

Sammy?...No… there was no way… 

She stopped the mower, and turned, hurrying across the yard to take the glass. “Thanks Deanna,” the girl laughed, and for the first time, Gabrielle saw her face head on. 

The angel she’d been shamelessly ogling was none other than Samantha Winchester, resident know-it-all, who Gabrielle distinctly remembered as being about six inches shorter.They used to play together when they were kids, Sam, as she preferred to be called, tagging along after Gabrielle and Deanna. Sam was three years younger than her sister and two younger than Gabrielle, and honestly, she hadn’t given her much thought since getting into high school. 

That had clearly been a mistake. 

Gabrielle went to put her soda down on the table, but since she hadn’t been able to tear her eyes away from Sam, she misjudged the distance and her can fell to the floor with a loud, obvious clatter. 

Both Samantha and Deanna stopped talking and turned toward Gabrielle, and she felt her face flame over in a blush. She offered a sheepish wave, hoping against all hope she hadn’t been too obvious. 

To her surprise, Sam lifted her arm to wave back, her shirt riding up and treating Gabrielle to the tanned sliver of skin just above her jeans. 

“See you at school!” Sam hollered, before heading into the house with a smirk. 

Gabrielle liked that smirk, that smirk had possibilities. She just stared after Sam for a moment, until Deanna bent into her line of sight. There was no grin on her face, just a hard look that would have told Gabrielle she meant business, if she was looking. 

Gabrielle was too busy planning out how to get Sam to notice her to care. 

~~~~

The things she did for love. 

Love was the only reason Gabrielle could think of that she would have woken up at the asscrack of dawn and gone running of all things, but some things were worth it. 

Trying to get a date with Samantha Winchester being one of them. 

She’d managed to pry out of Kelly Tran that Sam liked to go running before school at the park down the street from their house. Gabrielle had gotten up at five a.m., squeezed herself into the only pair of running shorts she owned, and forced herself to run to the park. 

She was out of breath before she reached the end of her driveway. 

It didn’t take her long to find Sam. After all, they were the only two people crazy enough to be running around at this time of the morning. Gabrielle took a deep breath and broke into a quick jog, trying with all her might not to seem like the sweating mess she was. 

Casually, she jogged up next to Sam, offering a smile. “Hey Sam, fancy…. seeing you here.” she panted, pretending like her legs didn’t feel like they were going to give out from under her. 

Sam, although disheveled and sweaty, looked nowhere near as out of breathe as Gabrielle did, and she’d actually been running. “Hey Gabby, I didn’t know you ran.” 

“I…” Gabrielle pulled in a ragged breath, trying to keep her pace even with Sam’s. “I… love running.” she lied. 

Sam gave her a dubious look. “I’ve never seen you out before.” 

“I uhhhhh,” Gabrielle stalled. She hadn’t thought this far into her plan. “ I normally run at night.” 

 

“Ah,” Sam replied, her ponytail bouncing against her neck. “Well I’ll see you at school.” 

“Wait!” Gabrielle blurted out, unable to stop herself. “Do you uhhh wanna get dinner sometime? Friday at 7?” 

Sam looked at her, and for a moment, Gabrielle thought she was going to get rejected. “That… that sounds nice. I’ll see you then. Oh and Gabby?” 

“Yeah?” Gabrielle responded, half in a daze at her own success. 

“Stop running before you pass out.”


End file.
